Welcome to Mystic Falls
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: Elena et Jeremy Gilbert accueillent leur cousine, Lou-Ann Di Sanseverini. Celle-ci est emprunte d'un mystère difficile à élucider mais qui pourrait changer la donne ... L'histoire est inspirée de Vampire Diaries, le reste est le fruit de mon imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson._**

* * *

><p>La voiture s'arrête à la hauteur d'une humble maison sur Maple Street, à Mystic Falls dans le comté de Virginie. A peine son pied droit, glissé dans un escarpin Louboutin qui défie les lois de la gravité, s'est il posé sur le sol que la jeune femme est prise d'assaut dans une étreinte amicale. Le parfum familier de sa cousine empli ses poumons et elle s'empresse de la serrer contre elle. S'en suivent des retrouvailles animées et enfin elles gravissent les marches du perron, tirant derrière elles d'immenses valises Louis Vuitton.<p>

- **besoins d'aide, mesdemoiselles ?**

- **Jeremy ?** s'extasie Lou-Ann en faisant face au jeune homme.

- **lui-même !** rigole l'adolescent en serrant sa cousine contre lui. **Bienvenue à Mystic Falls Lou, ça fait longtemps !**

- **tu as tellement changé, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu te faisait réprimander parce que tu mangeais des cailloux !**

- **très drôle, maintenant je suis devenu un homme,** dit-il en soulevant une valise, la laissant retomber aussitôt. **Nom d'un chien, qu'est ce que t'as foutu là-dedans Lou, ça pèse au moins aussi lourd que toi !**

- **tu me vexes là,** s'exclame cette dernière en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

Les trois jeunes rient de bon coeur et parviennent tant bien que mal à déposer les valises de la nouvelle venue dans sa chambre située à l'étage, chambre ayant appartenu à Jenna autrefois. La pièce est désormais dénuée de tout souvenir appartenant à celle-ci, seul s'y trouve un lit et une commode sur laquelle ne repose aucun bibelot. Elena disparait quelques secondes puis revient toute guillerette. Lou-Ann rit. Tandis que Jeremy commande une pizza, qu'Elena sélectionne un film et que Lou-Ann enfile quelque chose de plus confortable que cette adorable petite robe noire, la sonnette ressentit. Etant visiblement l'unique personne à avoir entendu, Lou-Ann dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre. La porte s'ouvre sur deux hommes à l'attitude nonchalante.

- **bonsoir ?** demande t-elle ploiement.

- **bonsoir, Elena est là ?**

- **oui, dans le salon. Entrez, je vous en prie.**

Les deux se lancent un regard entendu et entrent précipitamment. "Ils sont pressés" rigole doucement Lou-Ann. En pénétrant dans le salon elle trouve Elena blottie contre le blond alors que le brun est affalé sur l'un des fauteuils. Jeremy débarque à son tour. Il s'empresse de rejoindre sa cousine et place un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

- **Lou-Ann, je te présente Stefan et Damon. Les mecs, voici Lou-Ann notre cousine.**

- **enchantée, sourit elle.**

- **cousine tu dis ?** murmure doucement Damon.

-** excuse nous pour l'entrée précipitée mais nous pensions qu'Elena était en danger.**

- **en danger, vous m'en direz tant …**

Damon détaille la jeune femme. Il remarque immédiatement qu'elle est dotée de cette grâce rare de la beauté pure et naturelle. Son visage est dénué de tout artifice et pourtant le brun ne peut détaché son regard de ses yeux pers. Des prunelles envoûtantes que la magnificence et l'éclat des plus beaux joyaux ne peuvent égaler et que ceux qui ont la chance de les contempler ne pourront jamais oublier. Son regard s'attarde sur ses lèvres roses, pulpeuses à souhait. Elle passe une main dans sa longue chevelure ébène, et le vampire aperçoit des meurtrissures aux jointures de ses doigts joliment vernis en noir. La brune est habillée d'un jogging qui sculpte les courbes de son corps, ses mensurations de rêve, laisse deviner ses longues jambes fines et fuselées. Sa poitrine généreuse est galbée dans un débardeur, noir également. C'est alors que Damon se rend compte que depuis quelque secondes déjà Lou-Ann l'observe avec ses yeux de chats et un sourire satisfait.

- **Grease, ça vous va ?** propose Elena en agitant le DVD sous le nez de son frère.

- **je t'en prie Elena, épargne nous !** s'écrient Damon et Jeremy d'une seule voix.

- **Lou-Ann ?** insiste la jeune fille en se tournant vers sa cousine, pleine d'espoir.

- **tout ce que tu voudras,** dit elle en se laissant tomber près de Damon.

Le film débute. Jeremy est scotché à son téléphone portable. Elena se serre contre Stefan, les larmes déferlant sur ses joues lorsque John Travolta se retrouve seul au drive-in. Stefan porte un intérêt tout particulier à cette scène. Damon quand à lui soupire et ne cesse de gigoter jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poids sur son épaule gauche. Il tourne légèrement la tête, surpris. Lou-Ann s'est assoupie. Discrètement il remet une mèche noir jais derrière son oreille, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Générique de fin. Jeremy est monté se coucher avant que le film ne se termine. Elena s'étire et demande à Stefan de déposer sa cousine dans sa chambre. Celui-ci s'apprête à le faire lorsqu'il se rend compte que Damon s'est déjà exécuté. Il descend les escaliers, adresse un signe de tête à Elena et quitte les lieux. Elena et Stefan le regarde, curieux. Elle hausse les épaules puis embrasse son petit ami. Stefan s'assure que la brune referme la porte derrière elle, patiente quelques minutes devant la maison, avant de s'éclipser dans la nature pour chasser.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vous l'aurez compris, Lou-Ann est tirée de mon imagination. Certains éléments correspondent à la série Vampire Diaries, d'autres absolument pas. Ca vous plaît, je continue ? une petite review pour me donner vôtre avis !<em>**

**_Je vous embrasse, Z.V._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson._**

* * *

><p>A la pension Salvatore, quelque heures plus tard, Stefan est prit d'insomnie. Il ressasse la soirée tentant, en vain, de trouver la source de cette inquiétude soudaine qui s'est emparé de lui et son frère lorsque la porte des Gilbert s'est ouverte sur Lou-Ann. La beauté de la cousine de sa petite-amie l'a ébloui, pour sûr. Il a rencontré de belles femmes au cours du siècle écoulé, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait cette attitude emprunte d'assurance, de fraîcheur et de sympathie. Un vrai rayon de soleil, et pourtant … quelque chose chez elle l'a effrayé à l'instant même où ses yeux verts forêt avait rencontré les siens, bleus océan. Stefan trouve son frère appuyé contre la cheminée du salon, un verre à la main. Ce dernier se tourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés.<p>

- **qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

- **je te retourne la question, Damon,** répond Stefan.

- **insomnie. J'ai un foutu pressentiment, quelque chose va arriver. Quelque chose de grave, mais je ne sais pas quoi,** poursuit Damon hagard.

- **alors toi aussi …** dit doucement le cadet.

- **comment ça, moi aussi ?**

- **lorsque Lou-Ann a ouvert la porte j'ai eu un sentiment étrange.**

- **tu as été subjugué par sa beauté inégalable, tu vas t'attirer les foudres d'Elena !** se moque Damon.

Le plus jeune lève les yeux au ciel. Il se saisi de son blouson, abandonné sur le fauteuil lorsqu'il est rentré hier soir, et entreprend de se rendre chez Elena. Il a besson d'être sûr que tout aille bien, que la femme qu'il aime est en sécurité. Il claque la porte de sa voiture, quand il s'aperçoit que Damon a prit place sur le siège passager. Il sursaute malgré lui, surprit. Il ne dit rien, se contente de mettre le contact et prend la direction de la ville. Le foyer semble endormi, seule la lumière du porche est allumée. L'horloge de la Porsche indique quatre heure du matin. D'un même mouvement les deux frères s'extirpent de l'habitacle. Stefan monte à l'étage tandis que Damon inspecte le rez-de-chaussé.

- **rien à signaler, ils dorment,** dit Stefan en descendant les marches. **La Déesse aussi.**

- **La Déesse ?** reprend le brun, le sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin.

- **j'ai fait mes recherches, Damon. Je te raconterais ça plus tard, tu veux.**

- **j'y retourne,** termine Damon en se dirigeant vers le véhicule de son frère.

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui la tire de son sommeil. Lou-Ann cherche ce dernier à tâtons. Elle met la main sur une paire d'escarpins Oscar de la Renta, sur un sac Chanel et sur ses lunettes Dior, mais ne parvient pas à trouver le cellulaire. L'appareil s'arrête alors. La brune laisse retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, épuisée par le décalage horaire. La musique s'actionne à nouveau. Enervée, Lou-Ann se lève précipitamment et met la pièce sans dessus-dessous pour trouver la source de son ennui. Victoire, elle le trouve caché sous une robe qui porte encore son étiquette.

-** quoi ?** hurle t-elle presque au téléphone.

- **bonjour, mon chat,** dis doucement sa mère. **Je te réveille ?**

- **il est six heures du matin ici, maman. Tu vas bien ?** soupire la jeune femme en s'emmitouflant sous sa couette.

- **tout va bien, tu es bien arrivée, comment ça se passe ?**

- **une question à la fois, tu veux ! Tout va bien, j'ai trouvé mon chemin, tout se passe bien.**

- **je suis contente…** dit sa mère tristement. **Tu me manques Lou-Ann, c'est différent ici sans toi. Plus d'aller et venues toute la nuit durant, de portes qui claquent ou de cris strident. Ton père est très affecté par ton départ également, mais tu le connait il n'est pas très sentimental. J'ai hâte que tu rentres !**

- **je ne suis partie que depuis vingt-quatre heures, à peine ! Tu vas vite te faire à ce nouveau rythme de vie, j'en suis persuadée. La piscine, le soleil, les cocktails entre copines. On s'habitue !** rigole Lou-Ann. **Maman, il faut que je te laisse. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord. A bientôt.**

Sans même attendre la réponse de son interlocutrice Lou-Ann raccroche. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir attirent son attention. C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçoit, de dos, tout de noir vêtu. Ses cheveux noirs en batailles, il est en pleine conversation avec Elena. Sa cousine tente de le retenir. Lou-Ann ignore pourquoi. Les voix s'élèvent, les insultent fusent. Pendant un instant la brune pense à réagir, puis se dissuade. Ne jamais interférer dans une dispute de famille, fraternelle qui plus est, lui à t'on apprit. La jeune fille traine des pieds jusque son lit où elle s'affale et termine sa nuit.

- **Lou-Ann, Elena,** crie Jeremy depuis la cuisine,** le petit déjeuner est servi !**

Elena se roule en boule et se dissimule sous sa couette. Son téléphone tinte, un message de Bonnie. Elle sourit, heureuse de passer une journée avec sa meilleure amie. Son portable annonce onze heures. La brune soupire et quitte son lit. Elle glisse ses pieds dans ses chaussons et part réveiller sa cousine. Cette dernière est profondément endormie. Les cheveux en bataille, entourant son visage angélique, les yeux clos. Un léger ronflement empli la pièce, Elena sourit en la comparant à un chaton. Elle tire les rideaux. La réaction de Lou-Ann ne se fait pas attendre. Elle bougonne des bribes de mots. Ses yeux azur s'ouvrent doucement. Elle porte sa main droite à son visage et se frotte le nez comme une enfant. Amusée Elena lui lance un oreiller avant de quitter la pièce avec précipitation, rejoignant la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lou-Ann passe le pas de la porte, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre. Elle embrasse la joue de Jeremy et donne une tape amicale sur la tête d'Elena. L'odeur des toast lui ouvre l'appétit. La brune prend place près de son cousin et attrape une tartine qu'elle enseveli sous une épaisse couche de chocolat.

- **t'as le droit d'avaler ça ?** s'étonne Jeremy.

-** j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, Jer',** rétorque Lou-Ann.

- **non … c'est juste que je pensais que tu avais un régime strict … du genre pas de matière grasses, limite que tu n'avalais que des pilules,** s'explique le jeune homme.

- **que je snife de la coke et que, pour en arriver là où j'en suis, je passe sous le bureau.**

- **Lou-Ann !** s'égosille Elena.

- **quoi ? Il est grand Elena, il s'est sans doute déjà passer par là ce n'est pas moi qui vais le traumatiser.**

- **Lou-Ann !** s'exclame à son tour Jeremy.

Elle éclate de rire devant autant de pudeur et croque dans son pain. Une moustache de chocolat se forme sur la lèvre supérieure, elle embrasse la joue d'Elena avec malice. Tandis que celle-ci profère maintes insultes, les deux autres s'éclipsent discrètement dans le salon pour s'abrutir devant la télévision jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse.`

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'excuse pour le retard. Une review pour me dire si ça vous plaît toujours ?<strong>

**Bien à vous, ZV.**


	3. Chapter 3

****_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson._****

* * *

><p><strong>- tu m'a dis que tu avais fait tes recherches, de quoi il en retourne ?<strong> demande Damon en prenant place sur le canapé, face à son frère cadet.

**- j'ai demandé à Liz de s'informer au sujet de Lou-Ann. Qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre,** répond Stefan.

**- alors ?** le bouscule un peu son aîné, curieux.

**- alors rien,** soupire Stefan, **cette fille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.** Il tire une feuille de sa poche et la tend à Damon.

**- Lou-Ann Di Sanseverini 18 ans,** commence t-il. **Née à Paris d'un père français et italien, d'une mère russe et portugaise. Héritière de la famille la plus puissante de New York, où elle a grandit. Elle est mannequin professionnelle, pour une marque de lingerie féminine…**

**- c'est de la que lui vient le surnom La Déesse,** coupe Stefan.

**- a été élue plus belle femme du monde deux années consécutives et femme de moins de 21 ans la plus riche d'Amérique sans tenir compte de son héritage,** Damon s'arrête un instant. **Bon Dieu ! Elle a gagné 16 millions de dollars l'année dernière ! Et il semblerait qu'elle connaisse du beau monde, notamment à Hollywood. Elle s'est tapé le Prince d'Angleterre ?** lit le brun, les yeux écarquillés. **Qu'est ce que tu trouves normal chez elle !**

**- c'est une fille de bonne famille, le moindre faux pas lui aurait été fatal. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une quelconque source de danger.**

Damon acquiesce et quitte le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il envoie valser ses vêtements à travers la pièce, faisant tomber le papier qu'il avait glisser dans sa poche. En se penchant pour le ramasser il s'attarde sur un détail "Di Sanseverini, ce nom m'est familier". Alors il remonte dans ses souvenirs les plus lointain, mais rien. L'hypothèse d'avoir couché avec la jeune fille plusieurs années auparavant lui traverse l'esprit. Puis il se souvient, hier soir alors qu'elle s'endormait adossée contre lui il avait sentit son souffle devenir régulier et ses battements de coeur s'apaiser. "**Elle est humaine, ça ne fait aucun doute. Elle est exposée aux médias, quelqu'un dans le monde aurait forcément vu que quelque chose clochait dans le cas contraire**" tente t-il de se persuader.

Quand enfin il entend les clapotis de l'eau contre les parois de la douche en provenance de la chambre de son frère, Stefan se détend. "**Lou-Ann n'a rien d'anormal**" se répète t-il depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle n'avait pas ciller et les avait inviter à entrer hier soir, lorsqu'ils c'étaient présentés chez les Gilbert. Pourtant Stefan ne peut s'empêcher de penser que, pour une new yorkaise, il est étrange de laisser entrer n'importe qui chez soit c'est une habitude qui ne s'acquiert pas dans les grandes villes. Elle c'était endormie contre Damon, si elle avait eu ne serai-ce qu'un instinct de survie elle aurait fui. Si elle avait été surnaturelle elle aurait sentit qu'il incarne le mal en personne, la mort. Mais son attitude laisse entrevoir une femme amicale, avide de nouvelles expériences, aucune hostilité, ils étaient pourtant entré comme des voleurs.

Bonnie attend Elena sur le pas de la porte depuis quelques secondes maintenant. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un Jeremy endormi. La jeune fille sourit et l'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres, se frayant un passage jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure. Sur le canapé est étalée une femme sublime aux jambes interminables et aux cheveux splendides, à cette dernière remarque Bonnie passe une main dans sa chevelure emmêlée un peu honteuse. Elle jette un regard interrogateur à son petit-ami qui s'avance dans le salon et tire sur une mèche de la jouvencelle.

**- Jer' !** s'exclame t-elle en frappant le brun à l'estomac.

**- aïe !** se plaint il, **je te présente Bonnie ma petite-amie et aussi la meilleure amie d'Elena.**

**- Bonnie Benett ?**

**- oui…** affirme Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils. **Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens pas… Lou-Ann ?** se récrie elle en reconnaissant ces yeux bleus qui l'ont tant aidée autrefois. **Nom d'un chien, t'es une bombe !**

**- t'es pas mal non plus dans l'genre,** rigole Lou-Ann en serrant son amie contre elle. **Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, tu n'as pas changé toi par contre. Excepté l'acné et l'appareil dentaire,** ajoute t-elle.

**- arrête, j'ai tellement honte !** dit Bonnie en cachant son visage dans ses mains. **Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Toi et Elena avec vos longs cheveux nattés, moi avec mon appareil dentaire et cette atroce furoncle. J'enviais tellement les joues roses de Caroline et ton sourire symétriques… tu viens avec nous, journées entre filles !**

**- non, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Elena m'a dit que vous ne vous étiez pas vues depuis longtemps, je vais vous laisser vous retrouver.**

**- ne soit pas stupide Lou-Ann, tu es la bienvenue,** assure Elena appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte séparant la cuisine du reste de la pièce. **Va enfiler quelque chose et te doucher, tu as trente minutes et pas une de plus !**

Au risque de se faire réprimander Lou-Ann obéi. Elle attache ses cheveux en un chignon négligé et se glisse sous la douche, la brosse à dent en bouche. En sortant elle s'enroule dans un peignoir rose et entreprend de se maquiller puis finalement se désiste. Attrapant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombent sous la main elle enfile une petite robe blanche qu'elle rehausse d'une veste jaune, fourre ses affaires dans un sac à main quelconque et saisi la paire d'escarpins restée là la nuit dernière. Elena et Bonnie l'attende patiemment sur le perron, la petite sorcière ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard envieux à la mannequin.

La ville n'est pas très grande et les activités restreintes. C'est donc après deux, peut-être trois, heures de balade qu'elles se laissent tomber à une table sur la terrasse du Mystic Gril. Caroline, qui les a rejoint durant leur escapade, raconte ses dernières aventures au lycée. Lou-Ann ne prête aucune attention à ses dires et contemple le paysage. Lorsqu'elle était jeune elle passait ses vacances à Mystic Falls, chez Elena. Miranda, sa marraine et mère des Gilbert, avait pour habitude de les emmener au parc puis de les conduire jusqu'au bar, autrefois plus jovial, où les enfants engloutissaient une glace. A New York tout était différent. Son père travaillait constamment et sa mère s'occupait rarement d'elle. C'est sa servante, Allegra, qui l'avait élevée. Mis à part Central Park aucun lieu public ne permettait de retrouver la nature et c'est cela que Lou-Ann appréciait le plus à Mystic Falls. Tout semblait plus grand, plus beau, moins hostile et dangereux. Une Chevrolet noire s'arrête à leur hauteur. La vitre s'abaisse et dévoile Damon Salvatore. Il adresse un clin d'oeil aux jeunes filles et démarre en trombe. Des adolescentes attablées sur leur gauche poussent un cri hystérique avant de se serrer dans les bras renversant leur soda par la même occasion. Lou-Ann hausse un sourcil et lance un regard à Elena.

**- c'est mon ex,** dit Caroline avec nonchalance.

**- j'aurais dû m'en douter,** soupire Lou-Ann avec lassitude.

Bonnie sourit à cette remarque. Caroline ne manque pas une occasion pour se montrer supérieure, prouver qu'ici c'est son territoire. Cependant la blonde a conscience de se trouver face à une adversaire de taille. Si elle règne à Mystic Falls, petite ville de Virginie, Lou-Ann règne sur New York, plus grande ville d'Amérique. Leur terrain de jeu est différent, mais les règles sont les même. Lou-Ann est au niveau expert tandis que Caroline atteint tout juste le niveau débutant. Alors oui, quand elle avait vu cette panthère noire débouler dans les petites rues de Mystic Falls habillée par les plus grands créateurs et les têtes se tourner sur son passage, Caroline avait été jalouse. L'unique personne de laquelle elle avait eu à se méfier jusqu'aujourd'hui avait été Elena, mais maintenant que celle-ci est à Stefan la gente masculine se tenait à une distance raisonnable. Tous les célibataires de la ville étaient à ses pieds… jusque maintenant. Matt s'approche pour prendre leur commande. Il reconnait la cousine de son ex-petite-amie et la prend dans ses bras, lui dit des mots gentils et repart hébété par la beauté en devenir qu'il a tenu contre lui. Caroline voit qu'il la déshabille du regard, qui si il pouvait il l'allongerait sur une table, là, tout de suite, pour lui faire de terribles choses. Ce fut le même manège quand Tyler entra dans le restaurant et les aperçu. Il n'osa refuser l'invitation de la brune à se joindre à elles, trop contente de le revoir. Le temps s'écoule, la jalousie grandit. Puis vint Stefan.

**- Stefan !** s'écrie Elena, hystérique. **Viens t'asseoir avec nous, c'est Lou qui offre !**

**- je peux ?** demande poliment Stefan en se tournant vers la principale concernée.

**- bien sûr, quelle question !**

**- et moi ?** surgit une voix derrière elle.

**- toi pas, Damon,** répond Bonnie. **Dégage.**

**- que d'hostilité ! Assied toi Damon, loin de Bonnie de préférence,** sourit Lou-Ann en se rapprochant de Tyler pour laisser une place au vampire.

Matt prend sa pause et se joint au groupe d'amis. Le soleil est au zénith, les paroles fusent et les rires éclatent dans le silence du restaurant qui se vide doucement. Sur un coup de tête Matt propose de dîner chez lui, Caroline accepte mais Tyler refuse prétextant que c'est trop petit pour faire entrer tout le monde. Alors Stefan se lève et suggère son domicile. Tous semblent plus enjoués. Chacun rejoins son véhicule et suit les Salvatore à travers les petites rues plongées dans la pénombre.

Caroline guette la réaction de Lou-Ann lorsqu'ils pénètrent chez les deux frères. Celle-ci ne prête même pas attention à l'environnement qui l'entoure, comme habituée au grand luxe. La blonde soupire en se rappelant de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait découvert la pension, elle était émerveillée par tout et n'importe quoi comme dans un rêve. Elena se dirige vers la cuisine, suivie de près par Stefan, Bonnie et Lou-Ann. Damon se sert un verre de bourbon, Jeremy s'allonge sur un canapé et Caroline reste debout au beau milieu du salon.

**- un problème Barbie ?** interroge Damon en haussant un sourcil.** Tu peux t'asseoir, tu ne paieras pas plus cher.**

**- qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?**

**- pardon ?**

**- Lou-Ann,** dit Caroline, **vous avez tous l'air hypnotisés par elle. C'est parce qu'elle est plus belle ?**

**- oh non, je ne jouerais pas à ce petit jeu là !** rigole le brun.

**- Damon, sois sérieux pour une fois s'il te plaît.**

**- Caroline,** commence t-il en plongeant s'approchant d'elle, **tu es tout aussi jolie qu'elle. D'où te viens ce manque d'assurance, tu es censée être Miss Mystic Falls ! Tu es l'adolescente la plus vaniteuse de cette la ville, ne te laisse pas piétiner par la petite nouvelle.**

**- Matt et Tyler ne jurent que par elle, depuis qu'elle est arrivée Elena passe son temps à lui courir après comme un toutou. Et moi je reste là, pantoise, à attendre que quelqu'un daigne remarquer mon absence et venir me chercher.**

**- je suis déçu,** sourit Damon en s'éloignant et se servant un nouveau verre, **je pensais que tu étais une sorte de leader. Un peu comme moi, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il se pourrait que je me soit trompé.**

**- comment ça ?** la blonde fronce les sourcils, piquée à vif.

**- impose toi,** lance le vampire se trouvant maintenant à quelque centimètre de ses lèvres, **rentre dans le tas montre que c'est ton territoire. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule reine Barbie, et pour le moment ce n'est pas toi.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je l'avoue, ce chapitre est quelque peu bâclé. Je suis désolée, j'ai plusieurs histoires en cours d'écriture et m'emmêle un peu les pinceaux avec les dates de posts. Je m'excuse pour le retard. Très peu de review, vous n'aimez pas ? dîtes moi ce qui vous déplait. Après tout, c'est aussi pour cela que je publie mes écrits, pour avoir un avis et m'améliorer. <em>**

**A très vite, ZV.**


End file.
